


Consequences

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stand-alone detail to Too Much of a Good Thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, this things just keep on coming.

" _Oh my god, what have we done?_ " Noya asked exhasperated and horrified and Tanaka was next to him ignoring the world set ablaze.

"Maybe they won't notice." He said, almost nonchalant.

Noya raised his eyebrow sceptically at Tanaka who was still dead set on being in denial, looking like nothing was in _any way,_ out of the ordinary.

The issue that had them two steps from hell?

The cold hard fact that Kageyama Tobio mastered (sort of) the art of smiling and now it wasn't just his quick serve with Hinata as the spiker the only thing that could result in mental murder.

The pile of bodies littering the gym and surrounding surfaces was a pretty good indicator that maybe they should not have messed with unknown forces.

They -  
\- _Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu_ -  
\- were done for.

And what was better yet, they had a big game that Saturday. Which was about three days and 5 hours from now.

But maybe Ryuu was right, Noya thought, well past desperation, maybe there was some way to fix this.

_And maybe Noya was a 60 feet tall, platinum blond with an undying passion for flamingos._

_Which was obvious bull shit, no matter how you looked at it._

Nishinoya spent the next two days thinking about it, really hard, and as a result he was left with absolutely nothing particularly useful. It was frustrating, to say the least.

Really, how could they have known that Kageyama could develop a killer smile in more metaphorical and less literal way in such a short time? He was supposed to be a volleyball genius not a hidden social one, for crying out loud.

( _And cry they did_ , lots of times.)

(To make things worse, everyone else only encouraged it, like they just didn't unleash all the misfortunes of Pandora's Box.)

Friday arrived and with no Heureka moment anywhere in sight, Noya breathed out and resigned to accept the impending doom to happen.

Maybe it _had_ an up-side. Maybe it would help them develop a resistance to heart attacks or something.

 _Nah_ , he scrapped the idea when he entered the gym and there was an audience quite possibly exceeding the total number of Karasuno's student count - _letf uncounscious_ ; there was no way in hell this could be allowed to happen on Saturday. _Absolutely not_.

So the third years summoned Kageyama after training on Friday because by Friday, they were absolutely beyond desperation point.

"Can you please refrain from doing...that...on the court?" Was their question and Kageyama had no other answer for them other than

"Of course." A little bit confused and sympathetic because he had no idea what was going on, but he didn't want to make his sempai's miserable.

...

_Well that was easy._

 

"Iwa-chan, why did you drag me here, I don't want to see this I don't care!" Oikawa whined while dragging Iwaizumi towards the entrance of the gym his uselessly adorable kouhai was about to have his game.

And Iwaizumi Hajime was beyond ready to spike the damn obnoxious idiot right past Pluto, but settled for a deep, deep, exasperated sigh, because this was ridiculous and he wasn't exactly in the mood.

Because _despite all and whatever shit_ coming from His Royal Pain in the Ass Oikawa, he _had_ a soft spot for his kouhai despite not admitting it (not even to save his life), and he could just shove it, Iwaizumi knew. Period.  
(But Oikawa wouldn't be Oikawa if he wasn't such a drama queen.)

Also, Oikawa was restless the whole damn week and Iwaizumi just wanted him to get over whatever the hell bugged him.

And so it came that on a Saturday afternoon, his _free Saturday afternoon_ , Iwaizumi found himself sitting next to Obnoxiouskawa

(

_"So mean, Iwa-chan!_

_"Fuck you!"_

)

awaiting the start of the game.

He had to admit, though, it was kind of relaxing. They spent most of the time practicing volleyball in college and watching it solely to memorize every blink the opponent made, so this was a nice change of pace. Iwaizumi also wanted to see how the kid fared, God knows what he had to go through with Oikawa here.

There's a tap on his left shoulder and when he turned around, he saw Sawamura and Sugawara sitting in the row above.

"Long time no see!" Daichi said as Suga shook hands with a for once civilized Oikawa.

"Likewise. How are things with you two?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Not bad, after managing the paperwork hell."

He smiled.

"Good to hear."

"Want to grab coffee later?" Daichi asked as he shed his jacket.

"Don't mind if we do!" Oikawa chimed in in high spirits and Iwaizumi was instantly wary.

"Great!" Suga smiled, also getting rid of his jacket with Daichi's help. (How trusting could one be, Iwaizumi wondered.)

They all made themselves comfortable but it took Oikawa exactly 3 seconds to open his mouth.

"We got quite the audience here today."

True to his words, even Iwaizumi couldn't deny it, there were a lot of people filling the seats and even the standing area was moderately packed.

Daichi looked around, fairly impressed, until he felt Suga tugging his sleeve.

"Daichi." The blank expression and flat voice told Daichi more than he needed.

"Why do Tanaka _and_ Noya look like they set a net on fire?"

Oh God no, Daichi thought when he looked down to where Tanaka and Noya stood.

"Maybe there's trouble?" He blinked back to Suga.

"Want to check?"

"Yes." Suga said and they are both excusing themselves, heading down at a quick pace.

"Is there a problem?" Oikawa asked.

"I don't know."

Well, whatever it was, Iwaizumi was sure those two could help.

 

"What's wrong?" Suga asked the moment they reached the ground level.

They could have pretended and said nothing. They really could have. But they didn't.

"We fucked up." Tanaka said right off the bat with a charming smile.

Which only meant it was _bad_.

Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly feeling really, _really_ , tired.

" _How_ bad?"

"Of majestic proportions." Noya answered that one with a smile of his own that told them he was screaming internally.

Oh for the love of-

"Is there anythng we can do?" Suga asked, obviously worried and Daichi complied. He had yet to know what the big mess was but he had a feeling he would find out soon enough.

"Not really, no." Noya still had that smile and it was tugging at Daichi's heart strings.

"Please get to your seats, Daichi-san, Suga-san. And pray this goes well." Tanaka had enough life left in him to at least function.

They looked at each other, not really knowing what else to do and returned to their seats.

"Everything okay?" Iwaizumi asked as they come back but they could only shrug.

"I haven't the faintest."

There was no time for any additional talk because the referee had blown the start whistle and they all had thumbs up for their kouhai's.

The first set went smoothly, leaving them rahter impressed with how much they have grown since the graduation and even Oikawa had nothing to say.

The second set was even better than the first and it left both Suga and Daichi wonder what on earth were Tanaka and Noya even about. So far, they were all as far away from any mess ups as it was possible.  
So what was-

 

_It took one, ONE, snarky remark on Karasuno's side for the world to come crashing down._

 

There was a light, almost nonexistent snort coming from Kageyama and before anyone could react, it turned into a light melodious laugh just flowing from Kageyama, so infectious and natural as if it always belonged with him.

For a split second, no one breathed.

And then the walls were shattered by the high pitched squeal of what had to be everyone present.

Tanaka and Noya just squatted, done with life, Hinata joined the laugh as scarlet as his hair, and even Tsukishima had his shoulders relaxed.

Hell, even the referee was mind blown.

_Oh, God._

Suga had to physically push against his cheeks to stop the face splitting grin from forming, Daichi's eyes were impossibly wide, Iwaizumi leaned back into his seat from shock and Oikawa...

Oikawa was bent forward, face red and literally choking on his own laughter, nearly _peeing himself_ at the whole ordeal. He fought for air after a few seconds but couldn't stop laughing.

Truthfully, if it was anyone else, he might have even been a little jealous of the uproar caused, but it was Kageyama, pouty face Kageyama, and _oh God it was hilarious._

His uselessly adorable kouhai messed up, single-handed, a volleyball match by simply laughing and it was a riot.

"Oh, my", Oikawa wheezed, for crying out loud, _which he did_ , _amazingly_ , and by now even Iwaizumi couldn't get his face to obey, "way to go, Tobio!"

And that's when Suga instantly pulled himself together and Daichi was ready to stop him from turning Suga-mama on _Oikawa_ , of all people.

" _Impressive, isn't it?_ " Suga said, all smiles with eyes trained and sharp on Oikawa and the latter senses the challenge as he turns competitve.

_Oh, no you don't._

Before anything can happen, Iwaizumi smacks one over Oikawa's head, successfully shattering the tension that could lead to a clash of Titans and he really wasn't in the mood.

" _Iwa-chaaaan._ " He whines royally, but Iwaizumi finds this Oikawa easier to handle.

"Could. You. _NOT_."

The showdown is far from over, he concluded, seeing how Suga isn't backing down and Daichi has a look on his face that he had whenever he had an extra competitive Oikawa to deal with. But they could settle that one later.

Right now, there was a bunch of kouhai's scattered on the court, some floored, some on their knees and some just walking away.

If someone had told him this would happen, he probably wouldn't have believed it.

All in all, he was glad he came.

 

**Epilogue:**

 

"Suga, please, calm down."

"Step aside, _Daichi_."

" _What the actual fuck, Shittykawa??!_ "

"Now, now, Iwa-chan, this is between him and me."

" _JUST WHAT is between him and you??!_ "

 

Tanaka and Noya stood against the wall of the gym, each holding a steaming cup, and quiet as a grave, Noya for once in his life grateful to be a short.

The doors of the locker room opened and the cause of this mess rushed out.

"Dad!"

And for some reason both Daichi and Iwaizumi turn around, but Kageyama is with his _actual father for God's sake_ , and things got really awkward.

 

"..."

"Daichi?"

"We're leaving, Oikawa."

"But-"

" _That's final!_ "

 

Meanwhile Tanaka and Noya managed to blend into the wall.


End file.
